


A Wedding

by fairyplumprincess



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Humor, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Roman and Virgil get married - Hot Damn!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Wedding

“So I will follow you wherever you go, if your offered hand is still open to me. If we’re bound to be something, why not together?”

There was not a dry eye in the church as Roman read his vows, the hand not holding Virgil’s reading off his notecard, and squeezed Virgil’s hand three times before he spoke his finale.

“I love you.”

It was then Virgil’s turn to say his own, to which he let go of Roman’s hand to reach for the cards in his back pocket.

Roman practically vibrated in excitement when he saw the stack his almost-husband had in his hands.

He was expecting something short and sweet since Virgil never bring one for grand gestures or even intense PDA. But his soon-husband, going out of his way, to write enough that it was more than one notecard was a symbol for the ends of earth Virgil would go to for Roman.

It was a small, but impactful gesture.

Virgil raised his hand, breathing in slowly, before releasing his fingers to hold only the back card.

The notecards were all taped together, and had been folded accordion style, and...each note card held a single letter.

**H**

**O**

**T**

**D**

**A**

**M**

**N**

**!**

Roman and the entire church went silent before bursting in laughter, including fond groans from Virgil’s father, Janus.

Remus, who was standing behind Roman, was laughing so hard that his knees buckled.

 _Of course_ , Roman thought, _I should’ve known better_. Virgil giving a long speech was so out of character for him, this fit their dynamic perfectly.

Without much ado, they were finally pronounced a couple under both law and God, and Virgil dipped Roman in the kiss — nearly losing his grip, but holding on strong to Roman’s hips.

Roman had expected to be brought up so they could walk out together, but Virgil had suddenly tossed Roman over his left shoulder and ran down the aisle with his right fist raised, as if to signify he had won a trophy.

Roman shrieked in glee as they ran down the chapel, noting the absurd amount of photographers his father, Remy, had insisted on for his big day were catching every angle possible.

_This moment was definitely going above the fireplace once we get to order pictures._

***

“I hope I didn’t push it too far with the vows, my love,” Virgil murmured into Roman’s ear as they had their first dance.

“Never,” Roman insisted, “It felt perfect. Almost as perfect as my husband.”

 _Husband_.

It felt so right to hear and to say, but neither could believe it.

Virgil pulled Roman closer by the hand on his back, and rested his head in the crook of Roman’s neck — completely forgetting about the mics they were wearing for the videographer’s editing sake.

“Husband,” Virgil breathed out slowly, “I can’t believe I married my dream.”

“Don’t you mean dream guy, silly?”

”That too.”

That made Roman freeze. It wasn’t like Virgil had never said he’d loved him (clearly, they wouldn’t be getting married if he hadn’t) or given his ego a stroke, but this moment was out of a fairytale; _out of a dream._

Roman wasn’t just the guy of his dreams, he _was_ the dream.

Virgil brought his face out of Roman’s neck, eyebrows furrowed in concern, when he saw the awestruck face of his husband.

Virgil spun them around quickly, snapping Roman out of his trance to keep up, when he dipped his husband for the third time that night (the second was after they signed the papers and Virgil couldn’t hold back any longer.)

Roman released the hand holding Virgil’s and wrapped it around his neck. “I’ll worship you to the end of time.”

Virgil brought them up slowly as they kissed, the song ending and taking a complete 180 in aura as it went straight to blaring pop.

Virgil definitely copped a few feels of Roman’s ass throughout the night, getting a playful but reprimanding shove from his dad, Patton, and Roman’s dad, Remy.

Virgil quietly thanked the gods that Roman’s father Emile hadn’t seen him do it, and made a mental note to thank Dr. Picani for paying for such an expensive venue (and everything else besides the engagement ring Virgil had saved up for since he was 15 and hadn’t even asked Roman out yet.)

***

“How do you want it once we land?” Virgil asked Roman as they are.

“Hm?” Roman responded, almost choking on mashed potato at the sudden question.

“When we get to that hut in Bali, do you want it slow and sweet for our first time as a married couple,” Virgil snaked a hand to the inside of Roman’s thigh, “Or do you want the whole island to wake up knowing your husband’s name?”

“I was thinking mile-high club, honestly,” Roman responded nonchalantly before leaning closer to where he knew Virgil’s mic was, “And we definitely just traumatized our videographer.”

Virgil’s eyes bulged out of his head at the realization, but as Roman pulled back, he made a harsh grab at Virgil’s cock and winked before returning to his food like nothing.

Virgil bit his lip, and toasted himself and god for what he knew was going to be a long, happy marriage and the best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into an altercation w my man and I wrote this in less than 30 minutes to remind myself that just because we fight (honestly happens MAYBE once every 3 months, tops) doesn’t mean we don’t still love each other and that he’s not the only person I could’ve ever seen myself marrying.  
> 100% a vent fic but this time it’s not sad!


End file.
